Don't Ask
by RoseKat and SkyVic
Summary: Erza took Natsu off on a S-Class mission to show him how 'S-Class Wizard's' fight, leaving our favourite Celestial Mage with no money for her rent but... Will stay a One-Shot! GraLu! Non-Edited!


**Summary: **Erza took Natsu off on a S-Class mission to show him how 'S-Class Wizard's' fight, leaving our favourite Celestial Mage with no money for her rent but...

**A/N:** Hey there! It's SkyVic coming to you with a one-shot! Well, a _long_ One-shot (And I mean it! This has over 9,000 words! It's the most I've typed!). Sorry, I got carried away with this one, heh. This One-shot got inspired by me watching a GraLu video on YouTube, home alone and with my favorite Kitten in hand- Crapper. (Don't judge his name! It's awesome!) Anywho, I just wanted to say that I had came up with the summary three or four weeks ago but never started to story until three nights ago. So, I have been working on this for two hours each night. And today, I've spent three hours re-editing all my errors (Yes, that's right. I looked this One-shot over when I was half asleep and then just posted this..I should really stop doing that -_-) and I still think I missed some so tell me if I did! So without father ado I present you this long One-shot!

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima-sensei does, but if I did...It won't be for kiddos! *Wink wink*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Man! When am I going to be a S-Class Mage!" Natsu roared with such eagerness it almost made the word "Mage" sound more of a dragon roar then, well the word its self. The guild looked at him with a "Don't have a cow" (In which Wakabe said for everyone) face.<p>

"Just have patience, Natsu." Erza reasoned with the unreasonable rosy-haired boy. She took a bite of her most favorite cheese cake. Her face was in pure delight until Natsu spoke.

"You sound like an old Lady eating cheese cake!" Natsu weaved her off. He crossed his arms, sunk down in his seat and pouted, "You people don't know how awesome I am." He mumbled.

Erza's fork slipped out of her hand and hit the floor with a **thump** that sounded around the, now, quiet guild.

Mirajane stopped cleaning the already spotless glass, "He didn't just say..." She whispered to Lucy. Lucy felt a shiver go down her spine and it's not because it's cold. Lucy turned to Erza and Natsu, (Everyone backed away from the two (Even _the_ Great Gajeel!) and it would seem that Natsu doesn't seem to notice what danger he is in.

"What I think he said." Wakabe said out loud. (**A/N:** I find him to be the one that speaks his mind, no?) The guild members were too shock to even nod or shift their eyes to him.

A dark aura form around Erza. Natsu's ears picked up what Mirajane and Wakabe said, "What do you mean by that? I said nothing wrong. All I did was stated what Erza is!" Natsu stood up and motion one of his hands to the twitching Erza (He seems to, still, not notice this) but kept the other cross.

To the far end of the bar, Lucy and Gray shiver in unison. Mirajane placed her glass down, "Looks she's going to take Natsu to the woods..."

"And we'll be hearing faint screams." Cana finish the white haired girl's sentence. She maybe a little stun to what Natsu said but, nevertheless, she continued to drink.

"Yeah, but I don't think it'll be 'faint', Cana. This is Natsu we're talking about, anything that comes out of his mouth is anything _but_ faint." Gray turned his back to Natsu and Erza. The three girls around him tried to hold in their laugher but little giggles escaped their mouths. Gray smirked, _And people say that I'm not funny. Well, in their face!_

Natsu stood up, "What was that, Snowflake?" He walked in front of Erza and faced Gray's back with pure anger.

Gray's eyes twitched. He clenched his teeth together and slowly turn his head to face that idiot. But he stopped half way. No, not because his neck hurt, or because he decided he wasn't worth his time, or because he wanted to do a dramatic pause, or because he found Lucy's face more interesting. No, not those, but Lucy was in front of his face. Lucy's eyes told him not to dare to turn around. Gray made a confused face as of asking 'Why?' Lucy closed her eyes and sighed, "Because I said so." Gray raised an eyebrow but, nevertheless, turned to Erza and Natsu.

Natsu watched as Lucy was giving Gray one of her weird faces. Natsu shook off the thought and finally faced Erza to say something to her. Natsu's face and body paled at the sight he was seeing.

Erza pushed her plate forward and stood up. Her scarlet hair cast a shadow on her face, making her eyes difficult to see and her, arms dangled by her sides. "Natsu." She said angrily but calmly.

Natsu immediately plopped down on the wooden floor, sweating, with his hands in front of his face as of she was going to hit him, "H-Hai!" He stuttered as he, and everyone else, can feel the bad vibe from her.

Erza walked around the table, taking each step with caution until she was now in front of the terrified Natsu. She stared down at him with her stone cold brown eyes. "Master?" Her voice sounded in the guild.

Makarov jumped, causing him to catch his staff, "Yes!" Even if he is the guild master, Erza still scared him to his age.

"Send Natsu on a S-Class mission." Erza merely said. She looked up, making the guild-members flinch and look around. Erza walked over to were she was recently sitting and picked up her fork. She place it on her plate and picked the plate up. "He will be going alone." She walked over to Mirajane and placed the plate on the counter.

Natsu, on the other hand, was jumping up and down, yelling, "I finally get to go on an S-Class mission!" Natsu's face lighted up, causing everyone to sweat drop at how easy he forgot what kind of situation he was in. Erza is not a person to forget and forgive. There had to be something behind this, there had to be! Natsu danced on a near by table, "Oh yeah! I'm goin on a S-Class mission alone-!"

"With me." Natsu stopped in mid motion. He shifted his eyes to Erza and froze. Erza had the most evilest and terrifying grin in place and her eyes were so cold that Gray wouldn't mind some heat. Natsu started to sweat, "O-On second thought-" Erza interrupted him, "You either take it," Her body was still facing the counter but she now turned her head fully faced Natsu, "Or leave it." She finished.

Gray mumbled in a low breath which he thought only he can hear, "In the woods." He covered his mouth with one of his hands, hoping Erza didn't hear or see his lips moving. He then heard a small, quiet giggle from his right side. He shifted his eyes to find Lucy's cheeks pink and her body quivering from that small giggle that's itching to come out.

Gray's statement went unheard by Erza, "He'll be taking _that_ re-quest with me." Erza faced Makarov.

Makarov sat up straight, "Erza, I know you can handle _that_ but can he"-He nodded his head to Natsu-"handle _that_?" Erza nodded. Now, it was all up to Natsu.

Natsu's face was in pure horror. He didn't know what to say. Should he take up the offer from Erza and go on his very first S-Class mission, but he'd have to go alone, with Erza. Or should he just blow it over and say that he was just playing? No, no. That would just get him killed. Then again, maybe dieing would be better then going on that mission with Erza, alone. Wait, he'll have Happy with him, but Happy's not much help when it comes down to Erza.

"A-Aye!" Natsu shook with fear. He had no other choice but to agree with the scarlet haired girl.

Erza nodded her head, holding back a grin that's leaking out, "Then we leave now." She started to walked to the guild doors.

"Now!" Natsu asked in disbelief.

"Is there a problem?" Erza turned slowly to face Natsu, her bangs shading her eyes, giving them a scary look.

Natsu shivered from head to toe, "N-No! I couldn't agree better!" Natsu saluted her and walked, stiffly, to her. And so they left.

Lucy turned to face the blue Exceed that's sitting down peacefully, "Aren't you going with Natsu?"

Happy made a confused face, "Why? Did you not see how Erza looked? Lucy, you must be getting old." Happy nodded to his-self.

Lucy's hands and eyes twitched, "Aren't you his companion thing, Stupid cat?" Lucy tighten her grip on her glass as she tried to calm herself down, _He's just a cat._ Lucy reason with herself.

Happy blinked his big eyes at her.

Lucy sighed and rubbed her nose.

Happy wiggled his butt on the counter, trying to get comfortable.

Lucy took a sip of her water.

Happy summoned his wings and hovered over the counter, "Natsu's right," Happy said with a serious face, "You're an weird old lady." And with that said, Happy took off after Natsu and Erza.

Lucy sip her water out. The blonde covered her mouth at the sight before her. Mirajane was covered in Lucy's spit and water. "I-I'm so sorry Mira-Chan!" Lucy weaved her hands in front of her in worry.

"It's fine Lucy-Chan!" Mira wiped herself down. "See? All gone!" She smiled at the Celestial Mage while she just laughed nervously.

.

.

.

The following morning Lucy woke up with a smile on her face. She thought, for once, that today she was going to make her rent _on_ time and not late. But sadly, not everything went as plan.

Lucy practically jumped out of bed with that smile still in place. She walked over to her desk, taking a look at her calendar that had a big red circle over today. Still in her PJ's, she opened the middle top drawer which had her savings for the rent, but finding it with only 20,000 jewels left. Lucy blinked her eyes in confusion, _That can't be right!_ she thought. The blonde started to yank open all the other drawers, finding only her chapters to her next novel.

Lucy started to giggle, "I must be dreaming." She nodded, "Yeah, that's it. I'm dreaming!" Lucy then brought both of her hands up to her face and started to slap her checks, saying, "Wake up! Wake up!"

After a few slaps and chants, her cheeks now red, she gave up, "I don't think this is a dream..." The Celestial Mage let out a long deep sigh.

Lucy closed the last drawer when a thought came to her mind, _I haven't gone shopping this week..._Lucy turned to grab her clothes, _Nor have I spent that much on food..._She walked to her bathroom door, _So where did it all go?_ Lucy turned the knob when a flashback took place in her head.

***FlaskBack***

_Lucy walked out of her bathroom with her hair socked wet and her towel practically glued to her body, "Ahh! What beats a nice hot bath then a- GRAY?" Lucy stumbled back, her back hitting the bathroom door._

_"Yo!" Gray weaved his hand at her, not even looking up to face her, as he just sat there, on her chair, reading her novel that she has yet to notice._

_"W-What are you-!" Lucy's brown eyes finally shifted, passing Gray's well tone upper body, to the papers in Gray's left hand. She looked back to his face. His right hand still faced her, but looked to be dangling, but his eyes were too busy reading ever single word on those papers._

_Lucy stomped her way to Gray, snatching the paper right out of his hand, making him get a paper cut, "How dare you read this," -Lucy weaved her papers at him-, "without my permission!" She shouted at him while he just licked his finger clean of the blood._

_Gray's eyes then shifted to Lucy's now flushed face, "Well then," -He gave his finger one last lick -causing Lucy to jump- and smirked, "May I read it, please?" Gray leaned forward and held his hand, that he just finished cleaning, to Lucy, awaiting for the papers._

_Lucy blushed more, "N-No!" She hugged her papers to her chest, making the towel loosen, while stuttering._

_Gray notice this and looked away, "That's not way I came here," He started. Gray stood up from the chair, seeming to not lose his pants and only his shirt, and walked over to Lucy's bedroom door, "I need some Jewels Luce. You think you can help me?" He looked to Lucy, who's now putting her papers where they were._

_The blonde sighed, she was curse with such niceness, she truly was, "How much Gray?" Lucy stood up straight, crossed her arms and faced Gray._

_Gray stuffed his hands in his pockets and swayed on his feet, "I don't know," He looked around, "Maybe around 50,000." They met eye to eye._

_Lucy choked, "And why is that?" She asked in disbelief._

_Gray shrugged, "I seem to have miss placed mine, so I need some to pay my half of the rent."_

_Lucy sighed, "Because I'm feeling nice to day," She walked over to her desk and took out 50,000 Jewels, "Here." She walked to him and handed them to him._

_Gray looked down to his hand, "Really?" He asked to make sure._

_"Yes, now leave before I change my mind." Lucy huffed at him and made him face her back._

_Gray blinked his eyes, "Thanks Luce!" He took a step forward, deciding to do it or not, but decided the latter and left._

***End FlashBack***

"Dammit Gray!" She yelled with all her might as she tighten her grip on the door knob.

"What?" A smooth, oh so familiar voice, asked.

Lucy, not expecting a answer, jumped, causing her to hit her head on the door. She spun on her heel, huffing as she rubbed her forehead, "What did I say about coming in?" She stared at Gray, who's sitting all innocently on her bed.

Gray made a face, as if he was thinking. "To not come in without permission?" He asked.

Lucy threw her hands in the air, "Ding, ding! We have ourselves a winner!" She said in a sarcastic tone.

Gray, noticing her sarcasm, but wanting to play around with her, he answered with a, "Really? And what do I get?" Gray smirked as he saw Lucy's face grow red. Gray pushed the subject more, knowing what Lucy was thinking, "Oh? And what is causing you to blush, Lu-_cy_?" He seemed to purr her last suffix out.

Lucy tried to shack the blush away but it didn't work. She walked over to Gray, throwing her clothes on the floor. She put her hands on Gray's shoulders and she smiled, maybe even smirked at him. She then pulled him down, causing him to fall down to the floor. Lucy, suppressing her giggles, said, "Now get out."

Gray stood up with a grunt, "Why?"

Lucy pushed him from the back, "Because.."

"Well, I'm bored."

"Out." She pushed him out her bedroom door.

"I have no where else to go."

"Out!" She pushed him with all her force.

"What? You don't enjoy my _company_?"

Lucy blushed behind his back, "Get OUT!" She shouted.

Lucy swigged her front door open, letting it hit the wall hard (Causing Gray to jump a bit) and pushed him out.

Gray, stumbling from that sudden force from the little blonde, was pushed outside. He turned to see Lucy grinning and the door closing in front of her.

.

.

.

Lucy happily ate her pancakes that Mirajane just made from scratch. Lucy swayed her legs with each bite she took of her delicious pancakes. "Mmm." Lucy hummed with her food in her mouth.

Mirajane giggled, "Lucy, don't talk with your mouth full." She put down the glass she finished cleaning and picked up another.

Lucy made a confused face, "Bwat Iwam nwaot." Crumbs started to roll out from her puffed out cheeks. Lucy, noticing this, covered her mouth and swallowed, "I'm sorry." She giggled nervously along with Mirajane.

"Wow, don't mean to be rude but the two of you 'giggling' makes it almost sound like an evil giggle from an insane little mouse." Gray, popping out of no where, said from behind Lucy. Lucy, feeling Gray's warm breath, jumped. The blonde snapped her head to face Gray's chest. She bite on her lower lip, trying to surpass her blush that just wanted to show, and scowled at him, "How can that _not_ be rude Gray?"

Gray blinked at her then walked to the stool on the right side of Lucy and sat. He shrugged, "Not my fault you find everything 'rude'." He put air quotes around the word rude with that lazy smirk taking place.

Lucy could feel the heat rise to her face, "I don't find everything _rude_! I just find what you say rude!" Lucy puffed her cheeks out and pouted.

Gray gasped and put his hands over his mouth. He shook his head at her as if he was just hurt, "I'm touché Luce." He removed his hands and wiped away his imaginary tears.

The Celestial Mage rolled her eyes, "Whatever Gay. Oh, I mean _Gray_." Sarcasm leaked out from her lips. Lucy smirked as she saw Gray's lips twitch. She then faced the front and sipped for drink.

Gray shook his head and smirked. He stood up and turned, making his back face Mira and Lucy. He took a step forward; trying to be the more mature one and just drop the subject, but this is Gray and his 'mature' side just wasn't up today, "Alright, _dude_!" Gray slapped Lucy on her back, making her choke on her drink. He then walked away, grinning like an idiot.

"If I didn't know better," Mira put down a glass, walked over to the back counter and grabbed a rag, "Not saying that I don't know anything," She dropped the rag in front of Lucy. The blonde sighed and wiped her mess up while rubbing her back, _He really hit me hard._ "But I would say that was flirting, Lucy." Lucy's eyes widen, she stopped moving the rag in circles and looked at Mira in utter shock, "What? Flirting?" Mira only nodded.

Lucy huffed, "As if."

"Well, let's forget that." Mira grabbed the rag from Lucy's hand, "When you walked in this morning, it looked like you were stumbled. Is something the matter?" Mira tossed the rag to the back counter, deciding to wash it later with the rest of the dishes.

"Yeah, it's just..." Lucy shifted on the bar stool, thinking back to this morning where she was so excited to pay her rent, which would be on time if it wasn't for _him_, "I'm actually late on my rent again." Lucy sighed deeply.

Mira smiled, "I see. And since Erza took Natsu on that S-Class mission, you don't think you can do a request on your own?" The Take Over Mage titled her head at the blonde.

Lucy puffed her cheeks out, "I can do request on my own!"

"Of course you can!" Mira agreed with her.

"Yeah!" Lucy pumped her fist in the air. She stood up from her stool with a determined grin.

"Only the request's that are half your rent." If possible, Mira's smile grew wider.

"That's righ-!" Lucy brought her fist down, embarrassment showed on her face, "Mira-Chan! You're so mean!" Lucy put her head down, covering her head with her arms.

"I'm sorry Lucy." Mira smiled nervously, "How 'bout you go and take a look at the request board and see if something catches your eye." She winked at her.

"Okay!"

***Short Time Skip***

"Find anything?" Mira asked. She had watched Lucy look at each and every last request. She would get happy when she read how much jewels she'd get, but once her eyes started to read what exactly she had to do, she dropped her hands and move on to the next. She'd go happy, then sad then back to happy then she'd hit sad again and so on. Once it seemed she had checked them all out, she had dragged herself to the counter and plopped on the stool with a deep, heavy sigh.

Lucy stretched out her arms across the counter, grabbing the other end, "All of them this time require a group." She mumbled to the counter top.

Mair's eyes soften at the poor girl. Lucy was happy the day before because for once she'll have made the rent on time, but when she said she couldn't Mira started to wonder where all the jewels went. And that's exactly what she asked, "I thought you had enough?"

Lucy shrugged her shoulders, "I had to help someone else with their rent." Lucy sighed again, _Why I'm I so nice?_ She wondered to herself.

Mira dismissed the subject, "Well, I think I have a job that will fit you perfectly but you _need_ one more person." Mira tapped the counter top next to Lucy's arms, making her look up. The Take Over mage winked at her then walked to the other side of the bar and seemed to be looking for something.

Lucy gave a confused face but shook it off, _She said I need one person._ She gazed around the room, seeing everyone talking to one another. _But with whom?_

.

"Levi-Chan!" Lucy's voice rang in the Guild hall, causing the said girl to look up from her book.

"Lu-Chan!" Levi smiled brightly at her. She closed her book and face Lucy who now sat next to her.

"So, how are you doing?" Lucy beamed at the smaller girl.

"I'm doing great!" Levi pushed her book forward; taking off her magical glasses and putting them in her pocket.

"Awesome! So I was wondering-!" Lucy got interrupted.

"Levi!" Jet and Droy called, "We got our request! Let's go!" Droy weaved a hand at her.

Levi face Lucy, "Sorry, Lu-Chan. I have to go. We'll talk later, okay?" Levi got up from her seat and took off.

"Sure." Lucy mumbled to herself. _Well, Levi is out of the question._

.

"Hey Cana! I was wondering-!" Cana put a hand in front of Lucy's face, telling her to stop talking.

"No." She answered simply.

"But you didn't hear what I was going to say." Reasoned Lucy.

"What ever the question is, my answer is 'No'." Cana took a sip from her own personally jug.

"Look, just hear me out." Lucy weaved her hands to her.

Cana put her jug down and stared at the blonde, "You want to ask me about a job that you need help with."

Lucy blinked her eyes at her, _How did she know? Can she read minds?_ "I, um.."

"No, I don't read minds." Cana then faced forward, "It's because I heard you talk to Mira."

Cana gave her a side glance, "Does it look like I want to do a request?" She pointed to herself. Cana's lazy eyes locked with Lucy's.

"N-No...it doesn't." Lucy looked off to the side.

"Good." Cana then weaved a dismissing hand at her, making Lucy sigh and get up to leave to ask someone else for help.

.

Lucy stood uncomfortable in front of the person she thought she'd never ask for help from, "I know we didn't have a good start."

A grunt was her response.

"And I know you may dislike me."

Another grunt.

"I know I'm the last person you'd want to help."

The person shrugged and looked off to the distance.

Lucy's eyes twitch, "But may I please ask a favor from you?"

The person's red eyes force on Lucy.

"Please?"

The person shifted on the wall they were leaning against.

"Please." Lucy didn't question this time, she was really starting to lose her patience with him, _And he's not even giving me a proper answer!_

The person Lucy was trying to reason with just shrugged her off.

"It's a simple yes or no question." She stated.

"No." Gajeel answered with a glace then walk to a table to be alone, but still in ear shot of Lucy.

The blonde huffed, "Looks like I need a talk with Levi." she mumbled, and if she were to look behind her she would have seen Gajeel tense.

.

"Hey there Wendy!" Lucy immediately took a seat in front of Wendy.

Wendy's eyes brighten up, "Hello, Lucy-San!"

Lucy look around the table, "Where's Charle?"

Wendy made a confuse face as she too looked around, "She was here just a minute ago."

"Huh." Lucy shook her head, "Anyways, I wanted to ask if-"

"Wendy! I got us a Job! Come!" Charle called from the front of the Guild.

Wendy held up a finger, asking her to wait, "I'm sorry. You were saying?"

"Nothing. You can go do your re-quest." Wendy got up and hugged Lucy then skipped to Charle.

_Even Wendy can do a job by herself_. Lucy sighed.

.

Lucy groaned as she made her way to the bar stool. "Can't find anyone, huh?" asked Mira. Lucy only nodded her head.

"Well maybe you can do it yourself." Mira reasoned.

"Yeah, maybe." Lucy put her head down on the counter, facing her left side.

"Well, you do have Loke, and he's almost like an extra person." Mira added.

Lucy shifted her eyes to look at Mira, "Yeah, he is."

"Who is what?" Lucy's eyes snapped to the voice, seeing that it was Gray. Lucy pouted then faced away from him. She faced Mira; leaning on her chin with her hands in her lap.

"Lucy is trying to ask if someone wants to help her with her re-quest because she's late on her rent again." Mira 'answered' for Lucy. Gray's eyes drifted to Lucy, who had her eyes closed with a small blush. He felt guilty that he took her money, but she did say she had enough for hers, right?

"I've asked _everyone_ in the Guild." Lucy pouted more while Mira nodded in agreement.

Gray raised an eyebrow, "Everyone?"

"Everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone."

"Everyone?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, "Yes, Gray. Everyone!" She throw her hands in the air.

"Really?" He questioned her.

"Yes. I went around the whole Guild and asked." Lucy rubbed her face.

"It would seem you missed one person, Lucy." Gray pointed a finger at himself.

Lucy, now realizing what he's saying, made a shock face, "I'm _so_ sorry! I forgot about you!"

Gray's grin and eyes started to twitch, _She forgot about me._ He lift his right hand up to his face, "Well it does look like I'm transparent...-ing." Gray paused to find the right word but shrugged it off by just adding -ing to the word.

Lucy coughed a laugh, "Do you mean 'transparency', Gray?"

"Oh? and you would know, huh?" He said in a defensive voice.

"Yes. I just so happen to be writing a story-"

"Yeah, yeah," he weaved her off, "Anyways, are you gunna ask me?" He now took a seat on her left side.

"Okay," Lucy faced him, "Gray, could you help me with a job?" She slapped her hands together, "Please?"

Gray's eyes boarded into Lucy's, "On second thought, I don't feel like going out in the heat." He looked away from her eyes and spun to face the front.

Lucy huffed, "Why do I even bother?" She asked more to herself then to her friends by her.

"I was joking Luce." Gray lightly pat her back this time. Lucy pouted even more but nevertheless smiled. "So what's the job?"

Lucy beamed at Gray. She opened her mouth and held up a finger to soon find it falling down when she notice she didn't even know what job Mira was sending her on.

"You don't know." Gray said flatly.

"She _will_ know." Mira cut in, "The re-quest says that they need a group of two. One to distract the people while the other gets the book. Once book is received, go back to here-" Mira pointed to the address on the re-quest. Gray and Lucy nodded as they took in the information.

"Sounds easy." Gray looked over to Lucy. She was tapping her finger while re-reading the re-quest.

"Yup! Let's go!" Lucy grabbed Gray's wrist, slightly bring him closer to her so that she can put the folded paper in his pants pockets. "Don't take off your pants now." She had told him as the two left to finish the job.

.

.

.

***On Re-Quest***

Gray officially didn't like this re-quest. Oh no, he didn't. He wasn't so _fond_ with his part. What he means is- it's a mans job to do most of the work while the girl can just sit back and relax or distract, like this job had asked for. But oh no. This re-quest went against that saying.

Now, it wasn't Lucy's fault that the job turned out like this, well maybe part of it since she didn't know what the job was. But Gray, deep down inside of him, knew - somewhere - that Mira knew about this _job_.

Maybe the female Take Over mage set him up because of his habit, but was she capable of doing that? What was he thinking? Of course she would! She's probably giggling to herself; the evil little mouse she is.

Now why did Gray dislike - no that's not it - _hated_ his part? While it's pretty simple. He, Gray, and knowing his 'habit', was surrounded by at lest ten girls. Their greedy hands ran up and down his bare skin. Those warm hands on his cold body started to grip his waist line. He shivered. No, not in a sexual way, but in a 'I'm being touched by female strangers.' way. Yet to Gray, he called it sexual harassment.

Gray groaned in frustration, _Dammit Lucy!_ He shouted in his head, _While she's taking her sweet time looking for that __**book**__ I'm out here being touched! I'm scarred for ever!_

***Meanwhile***

"Agrh!" Lucy cried. She threw down another useless book. She has been in here for at lest a hour or so, and she knew how Gray was feeling out there. She was just happy it wasn't her being the distraction.

As Lucy looked through all the books one by one, it reminded her of one of her first job's with Natsu when she just joined. But they didn't need to destroy the book, just return it. Simple, yes. But not so simple when looking for a black book when all the book cases had _black_ books. And to make it worse was that she had to take each book out because none of them had the book title on the side, like most books Lucy reads.

Lucy had got two full book cases done, which she had to use a high latter to reach the very top. She still had three more to go.

Lucy sighed as she threw another book over her shoulder, making it land with the other books. She kept repeating the books name out loud, "The Skills of Reflexes." Who would want a book like this? Did they want to learn some reflexes? The book didn't even sound worth the re-quest, but then again, it was enough to pay for this mouth rent and the next if she didn't spend it.

Lucy proceeded through the books with huffs. "I swear. If this isn't the book I'm...I'm going to do something!" Lucy shouted to herself. Her fingers slowly tapped the edge of the black book, pulling it out of the shelf. "Come on." She mumbled. Lucy peered over the book to the front cover, her eyes lighting up when she saw the title.

"YES!" Lucy shouted, causing the latter she was on to tip over. She wobbled on the top, "KYA!" She yelled as she went down to the ground.

**Thump!**

Lucy rubbed the back of her head, "Owwie."

The blonde kicked the latter that was on top of her over to the other shelf. She then got up and dusted herself off. "Well, at lest I got the book."

.

.

.

Gray struggled to get free from the girls, _Screw this!_ He shouted to his-self. _I don't care if I'm suppose to distract them! I'm being_ _sexual harassment here and I'm not liking it!_ Gray pulled his right arm to him, making it go free. His face lit up but soon fell once his arm was taking, again.

"Pssh."

Gray felt like he wanted to cry. He really did. He had started to lose his confidence in Lucy. What if she hadn't found the book yet? What if he had to start like this for ever? He can't handle that!

"Psssh."

Than again, what if Lucy _did_ get the book, but just left him here? No. Lucy isn't that kind of girl, right?

"Psssssssh!"

Like right now. He could here Lucy's voice 'psh-ing' him over. But that was his mind messing with him. He knew that looking for the book would take at lest five hours - although to him it felt like ten hours has past - but he knew only, maybe, two hours has past.

"Dammit Gray! Are you too into that to hear me!"

His mind had really mastered sounding like Lucy. It even got that little girl-ness in it.

"Fine! I'm leaving you Gray!"

Wait, that wasn't his mind playing with him! "Lucy!" Gray snapped his head to face Lucy. Her position was that she looked like she had just got up from kneeling down. She has a shock expression on. Gray's eyes drifted down her body until they landed on a black book. "You got the book!" Gray took a step forward, the girls still on him, _Now how am I going to get them off me?_ Just then, he felt their death grips release him. He looked around, seeing the girls stand in front of him in between him and Lucy.

"Attack!" The 'leader' pointed at Lucy as her and her gang lunged at the poor blonde girl who now had fear written all over her face.

Gray blinked his eyes, "Huh? So that's all I had to do to get them off me?"

.

.

.

"Come on Luce! I didn't mean no harm!"

No response.

"It wasn't my fault!"

She looked off the side.

"Loke saved you!"

Glare.

"..Please forgive me?" Gray had stopped in front of Lucy, his hands together as he begged her.

Lucy's face twitch in forgiveness, "Fine." she had mumbled.

"Alright!" He then yanked the book out of her hands, "What's this stupid book about anyways?" His eyes started to skim over the front side then he turned it over to the summary of the book. His face was confused. "Check this out." Gray leaned the book a little to Lucy but he read it out loud in a bored tone. "First you should know that the felines are the experts in reflexes. Once you have learn this you'll start to listen more clearly."- Gray had felt an itch on his head but shrugged it off - "Once you're listening skill is master, you'll now receive extra balance." - Gray now felt a little tingling on his butt, strange - "Once all of this is done, you will now attract her full attention." Gray shook his head in misunderstanding. What was this book suppose to be about?

Gray looked up to Lucy, whose face was bright red as her eyes lit up. Gray raised an eyebrow at her, his head tilted to the side slightly with his eyes telling her he was confused.

.

.

.

Lucy had made a face when Gray had yank the book from her hands. He can really be like Natsu, sometimes.

Once Gray had tilted the book to her, Lucy had peered over to read it but Gray had tilted it back to him.

"First you should know that the felines are the experts in reflexes. Once you have learn this you'll start to listen more clearly," Lucy's eyes snapped to Gray's head when she saw movement. Once there, they came in contact with two black cat like ears, Lucy's lips twitched in a smile. "Once you're listening skill is master, you'll now receive extra balance." Lucy's eyes caught something wiggling behind him. She peered over Gray to the side and saw a nice thin black tail coming from his pants. Lucy was now smiling like a complete idiot as she was falling in love with how Gray was looking. "Once all of this is done, you will now attract her full attention." The Celestial Mage now felt her face heat up when Gray looked at her with cat-like eyes, showing his confusion on his face and eyes. And when he had tilted his head to the side, that's what broke her.

"KYAAA~!" Lucy yelled as she dove to give Gray a bear hug. She squeezed his tightly, making him blush and his ears to shot up. "You're _so_ cute!" She was practically shouting everything she was saying. Lucy rubbed her cheek against Gray's. "I could hug you forever!" She squealed.

As Lucy proceed to hug Gray to his death, he had started to wonder why, of all times, did she _now_ call him "cute"? Don't get him wrong through. He was enjoying this, he really was. But the question "Why" kept bothering him. "Lucy?"

He got a squeal in response.

"Why are you...?" He left the question hanging until she got it.

Lucy backed away from him, still smiling. She then took out a mirror from her shorts pocket. Lucy then held it up to his face, making sure he can see the top of his head clearly.

Gray stared at his reflection in silence until it finally hit his brain cells, "AHHH!" He cried out. The Ice Mage yanked the small mirror out of the blonde's hands, dropping the book to the ground. He stared in horror at his twitching cat ears. He then picked up a giggle, making his ears face side-ways instead of forward.

Gray's eyes lazily stared at the laughing blonde. She had her hands covering her mouth, her cheeks red as she tried to stop her laughter but did not succeed in doing so. Gray sighed and handed the mirror back to her. He then picked up the book and shoved it to Lucy. "There _has_ to be a way to redo this!" He pointed to his ears. He has yet to notice his wiggling tail.

Lucy nodded her head, letting her giggle out, "Okay." She breathed, "Maybe it says under the summary." Lucy eyes tailed down the book to find she was right. She read out what was written, "To redo this effect, both partners have to..." Lucy's eyes widen in horror with her face as it was more red then Erza's hair. Lucy screamed. She pushed to book into Gray's bare chest and took steps back away from him.

He gave her a confused look. Lucy had her hands on her cheeks, shacking her head. He then looked down to the book, reading what was his "antidote".

His face flushed. He dropped the book, making it hit the floor with impact and opening it up, only to have blank pages.

Gray, noticing this, picked up the book and walked over to Lucy. He cupped her chin in his hand, making her face the book he held in front of her, open.

Lucy's eyes widen, "What?" She shouted. She grabbed the book out of Gray's hands and looked at it, forgetting about what she had read earlier.

"For now, let's forget about the 'antidote ' and head to the people to ask about this re-quest." Gray merely stated.

Lucy nodded her head, her cheeks slightly flush when she remembered _it_.

.

.

.

"I'm not going in there Lucy." Gray stood his ground as Lucy tried to pull him.

"Come on. No will laugh at you." Lucy tried to reason. But it was like reasoning with a ice cube.

Gray was in utter shock, "No one will laugh at me? Lucy! Do you _not_ know our Guild?"

Lucy pouted, "Please Gray." She held his hand, blinking her innocent brown eyes at him.

"Nice try Luce but I'm the one with cat ears and a _tail_." Gray had recently found out that he had a tail. How? Well, on their way back to ask the 're-quester' what was up with the book, he had told Lucy to stop wiping him.

"It's not me." She had said.

Gray turned around to give her a confused face, "What? Are you going to that my cat _tail_ is doing it? Ha! Lucy, I only have cat ears and not...a...tail...**.**" Gray's voice had drifted off when he had seen his tail wiggled behind him thank to Lucy's mirror.

"Okay, okay." Lucy weaved her hand at the memories. Lucy then thought of a way to hind his cat ears and tail, "Well, for starters, you can wear a hat for the ears?" She said in question then rather a statement.

"Yeah. Sure, because me wearing a hat doesn't say something wrong." Gray said sarcastically.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Fine then. I won't help you." Lucy crossed her arms and stomped with a huff.

Gray sighed, "Alright. Sorry. I didn't mean it that way Lucy." He walked to her side.

Lucy grinned happily, "Okay! How 'bout we walk on in the Guild and see their reaction?" She pat him on his shoulder, trying to give him confidence.

Gray put his hand over Lucy's, "Fine, but-" He was interrupted but a loud screech.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia's voice sounded outside the Guild, alarming the two.

Lucy peer to the side of Gray to see Juvia running full speed at them. But once she saw Lucy, she stopped at pointed at finger at her, "Juvia's love rival!" Juvia's finger suddenly became very dull, making her drop her arm to her side. She stared in horror at the sight in front of her; her little heart breaking.

Gray was standing beside Lucy with one of his arms around her neck, his hand dangling while the other was at his side. His cat ears were slightly to the side in a aggressive way while his tail was wrapped around Lucy's waist.

Juvia ran away from the Guild, crying, "WHY GRAY-SAMA?"

"What was that?" Lucy asked as Gray took a step back from her.

He shrugged, "You tell me." He then spanned in his heel and headed off to the Guild door.

"Wait, you're going in?"

"I guess. I mean, it can't get worse then Juvia, right?" Gray weaved a dismissing hand to Lucy as he entered the Guild.

.

.

.

As soon as the two walked in, the whole Guild grew quiet. Each person stared at, mostly, Gray. Then they'll shift to Lucy, then back to Gray.

Gray's tail found its way around Lucy's waist again, "Gray, your tail." Lucy whispered up to him.

Gray slightly turned his head to Lucy and bend down to whisper in her ear, "Don't get mad at me. It does it on its own."

"Oh Gray." A sweet voice called him. Gray and Lucy turned to see Mira walking towards them, "You shouldn't have read the summary." She shook his head at him.

Gray's ears turn side ways, "Are you saying you knew about this?"

Mira tilted her head to the side, bringing a finger to her cheek, "No. Why?" She said innocently.

Gray's ears started to twitch, _No. Why?_ Gray mimic her voice in his head. _She knew about this shit!_ Gray's tail dropped from Lucy's waist as he made his way over to the bar counter, ignoring all the comments of his guild-mates.

The guildies went back to their 'conversions' but with a new topic.

Lucy sighed and walked over to Gray with Mira following behind, smiling like nothing has happen.

Lucy walked over to a bar stool and sat down, first facing her guildies then she turned and came face to face with a smirking Gray. It took at lest three second for the information to travel to Lucy's body, and once it did, she jumped out of her seat and landed on her butt on the floor.

"Geez Gray!" Lucy shouted with a blush on her face.

Gray was laying on the counter with his left hand propping his head up so that he could face her with his right dangling over his clothed chest. His left leg was out straight on the counter while his right foot was in front of that leg with his knee up high. "Hey. How was I suppose to know you'll jump out of your seat?" He shrugged, making his hair fall over his eyes perfectly.

Lucy felt even more heat rise to her face, "Stupid." She manage to mutter out as she got up off the floor to take a seat next to the stool she was sitting on.

Gray's ears slightly fell and his tail died down, making it dangling next to his right arm, _I didn't mean to piss her off._ Gray was about to call her when a bowl of milk landed in front of him. His tail started to wiggle more, making a slight nose. He then looked over to the hand that just left the bowl, Mira.

She smiled down at him, "You're a cat, right?" That smile was a little too happy for Gray's liking and he knew something _had_ to be behind it.

"I may have cat ears and a tail but that doesn't mean-" Gray's tail now started to pound on the counter harder and it would seem that it was going against what Gray was saying.

Gray groaned as he tried to resist the urge that was calling him. And to make it worse was that Mira had put her hand back to the bowl and was now lightly shacking it, making little weaves in the milk.

Gray's ears immediately perked; his body acting on its own. Gray's face now hovered over the bowl of milk. He was on his hands and knees as he licked up the milk, hissing out "Shit" every time he licked up milk. To say Gray was embarrass was an understatement because, yes, he was embarrass but also frustrated. He was acting like a cat for Kami sakes!

His black eyes lazily dragged themselves to Lucy who was blushing like no tomorrow. _Well, maybe it has its pros._ Gray smirked as he made his licks longer which cause Lucy to huff and look away but he knew he got her. Oh he got her good. But how can he tell? It's because Lucy is tapping her finger impatiently on the counter top while shacking her legs on the bar stool. _Ha! And she thinks I'm the one having a hard time._

.

.

.

_Oh Kami! Don't look Lucy! Don't look!_ The blonde kept repeating to herself. When she had looked at Gray's lazy eyes she had started to feel weird. Not as in Natsu definition of weird but as in her body feeling weird and she knew what it was. No matter how bad she wanted Gray to switch back, she didn't want to give up _that_. Oh no. She was saving _that_ for later.

"Hey there Lu-Chan!" Levi's voice invaded Lucy's thoughts, snapping her out of them.

"Oh hey Levi-Chan. How are you doing?" Lucy greeted the small girl with a sweet smile.

"Oh I'm good but..." Levi trail off, leaving her question unsaid as she peered over Lucy's shoulder to stare at Gray. He had now took his eyes off Lucy and was busy drinking his milk.

Lucy notice what her friend was staring at and sighed, "You want to ask why Gray is like that, huh?"

Levi's eyes caught attention to Lucy's, "Yeah, if you don't mind telling." She said nervously. She didn't want to push something that Lucy wasn't comfortable talking about.

"Well, he read the back of a book we were suppose to return to the owner, making him that." She gestured to Gray behind her, "Once he read it out loud, the ears and tail just popped out." Lucy shrugged, thinking back to how she reacted to Gray the first time he changed.

"Oh." was all Levi said. She shifted uncomfortable on the bar stool, getting ready to ask another question and she was sure Lucy knew what. "So...How does he change back?" And there was the question Lucy didn't want to hear.

Lucy sighed. Should she tell her or just say there's no going back for him. Can she trust her with the, so called, antidote? _It won't hurt to ask, _"Levi, can I trust you?"

Levi made a stun face but quickly wiped it off, "Yes! Of course Lu-Chan!" The blue haired girl scooted closer to Lucy so that the blonde could whisper in her ear.

Levi's face immediately turn red in disbelief, "A-Are you serious?" She questioned her friend, thinking that she may have heard it wrong.

Lucy nodded her head, "Unfortunately it's true." She propped her head on her hands that were leaning on the counter top.

"But," Levi started, "That would mean..." Levi was afraid for her friend, she really was. For all she knew was that Gray was going to have to stay like that if _that_ was the only cure.

Lucy only nodded her head again. She had thought that Levi would explode and say "What?" all loud that'll she'd get the whole Guilds attention but she handled it pretty well.

Levi, seeing Lucy was uncomfortable with this subject, jumped to another, "Oh! Did you know that right when I came back from my Mission, Gajeel walked up to me and said he was sorry! And I don't even know why!" Levi exclaimed cheerfully.

***Time Skip!***

Levi and Lucy had been in deep conversion when someone had asked Lucy a question.

"Hey Lucy!" Called Cana from behind her.

Lucy turned to face her, "Yes?"

Cana's eyes drifted to Gray, who was laying down, shirtless, on the counter next to the two girls. He had his arms behind his head and his knees in the air looking peaceful while his eyes were closed. But what made Cana question Lucy was that he had a black tail whipping around his body and cat ears that seem to twitch ever so slightly. "What's up with him." She nodded her head to the lazy cat-boy.

Lucy stared back at the said boy. Her eyes soften at the sight, _His pretty cute when his taking a nap._ She thought to herself but that quickly changed when she saw his lips twitch, for a half second, into a smirk, _He's not asleep! He's faking it just to hear me and Levi's conversion!_ Lucy turned back to the brown haired girl and smiled sweetly at her, "Don't ask." She had said in a cheery voice that one would think she was taught by Mirajane herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ Ho-ho! So, how was it? Personally I wanted to type more but it was already long. But if some would like, this could be a chapter story instead of a One-Shot but that's up to you lovely __**reviewer**__'s._

_Also, some may say Gray was out of character. Well I say he wasn't because I can just picture him well like this, really I can. And with his Cat-like "feelings" he'll act differently._

_Oh! Did anyone get what the "antidote" is? Huh? Anyone? _(I know you, MayzieMouse, does...If you're reading this cause it deals with our "permits" XD)

_Well, it's 5:20 AM where I'm at right now and that means I need to take a two hour kitten nap (Like Gray but I'll actually be asleep) until my alarm goes off for work…Man, am I going to be lazy XD_

_So __**please review **__and tell me what you think about this! Should it continued or should it just be a One-Shot? It's all up to you guys if it should or shouldn't._

**Attention to all "Don't Be Deceive" reader's: The next update will **_**not**_** come this week. I know, I'm sorry but I'm getting ready for school that's coming in three weeks or so. But it **_**should **_**come next week! So look forward to it!**

_**{Revised for all my Error's on 8/14/11}**_

**~SkyVic**


End file.
